A Life Of Fame and Love
by TheDauntlessProdigy46
Summary: Tris and Tobias are one of the worlds most famous acting couples. But they want to get away from the spotlight for a while, thinking about having kids. But when secrets are uncovered and things start happening will they be able to fulfill their wants? Story possibly better than the summary. All a matter of opinion. Please give it a chance. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO! New story. I really like the idea of this story. If there are any other stories like this I didn't mean to steal this. I had this idea a while ago but I never started writing it. I don't know if I should continue my Divergent High School story. Let me know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

**Tris P.O.V**

I check one last time to make sure that my harness is secure then tell the director I'm ready.

"Action!"

I run and throw myself onto the ledge by fingers just barely grasping the edge. I feel someone grip onto my legs, I turn around and recognize them as one of my captors. I repeatedly kick them in the face until they release me. I pull myself onto the ledge and take off running. I go through the twisting stone hallways until I reach a door with an exit sign above it. As I approach the door it slowly opens, the light breaking through the darkness like an arrow across the co-star, Will, playing the part of Damon the main antogonist, smiles at me through the doorway. I open my mouth as if to say something, but he cuts me off,

"No time to speak. Follow me if you want to live."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well I am trying to save your life."

I quickly glanced at him, then to the sound of the footsteps and hurriedly run through the door after him.

"And CUT!"

I walk back into the main stage area and walk over to my husband and male lead Tobias. I lean into him, tired because I do my own stunts. The crew starts to clean up and I walk to dressing room and start t take off my makeup. I change my clothes and go back to Tobias. We walk out of the film lot to hundreds of screaming fans and paparazzi taking pictures and asking questions.

I sigh and answer a few questions, take a few pictures and make the day of a few fans. We finally walkaway and go to our Lamborghini. We drive to our three story, stone and wood, mansion-type house and go inside after parking the car in the underground garage.

I walk into the living room and throw myself onto the couch. Tobias walks over to me and says that I should shower and take a nap. I roll over on the couch facing away from him, claiming that he should carry me to the bedroom then to the bathroom. He does as I say and when we get to the bedroom I get some pj's then he carries me to the bathroom. I shoo him out then turn on the water to the scalding setting. I step into the shower and let the burning water wash over my body, hoping it will take away the pain from all the training and stunts I had to do for the movie. I wash my body with my stress relief body wash from Bath and Body Works. After I wash out my hair and wash off my body I get out of the shower and put on my pjs. I wash my face to get rid of any stubborn makeup and dirt. I dry my face and and run a comb through my hair. I always have to look presentable because I never know when a paparazzi might take a picture of me. I go into our bedroom and see that Tobias has ordered pizza and got some soda. _How long was I in the shower? _I get into bed with Tobias and he puts on The Purge. We eat our pizza, drink the soda and watch movies until about 1 in the morning. It really isn't a good idea because we are shooting a few more scenes tomorrow and we have to be up at 4:30 because the film lot is pretty far and the shooting starts at 6:30. I clean up the bed then we turn off the lights and lay down. I curl up next to Tobias, put my head on his chest and fall into a peaceful, dream-filled sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

The alarm clock goes off but I don't think Tobias heard it. Its still a bit early so I give him 10 more minutes. I go into the bathroom and start to get ready. I wash my face and dry it then go back out to my closet. Its fall time so I choose a cashmere sweater-top with thick black tights, a cashmere infinity scarf, and my black, Ugg Adirondack Tall snow boots (It snowed overnight). I lay out my clothes, and Tobias' and wake up Tobias telling him to take a shower. I go into the bathroom at the same time as Tobias. He turns on the shower and gets in while I do my makeup. I don't put on much because on set they are going to take it off and redo it specially. I just put on foundation to make my skin less flawed, and some blush to add some color back to my face. I go into the main bedroom and put on my outfit. Tobias comes out of the bathroom and put on the jeans, tight black t-shirt, and Ugg Butte Short boots.

We walk downstairs and get our jackets. My jacket is a Laundry By Design collection jacket and Tobias has a Calvin Klein jacket. We walk to the elevator that goes down to the garage and get in our blue and black Lamborghini Aventador with silver and black rims and silver drive out of the garage into the darkness. I half expect to see flashing lights from the cameras of the paparazzi but its just dark. Tobias turns on the headlights. We drive down our mile long driveway (no exaggeration) and turn onto the main road. We stop at McDonalds and get some breakfast and coffee. We eat and drive at the same time and when we get there we are, as always the first ones there. Even before the director. Its only 6:00 and we start everything at 6:30 so I lay back and take a nap telling Toby to wake me up later. I drift off into a peaceful sleep listening to the music playing, ready for another day of stunts and acting.

**A/N: BOOM! Done. Let me know what you thought and tell me if I should continue my other story. I take constructive criticism but don't be a b***h for no reason. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. BTW, let me know if you caught the slight TMI movie reference. (::) Virtual cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Hello, I'm so depressed because yesterday was Halloween but I don't celebrate it so I had to spend my afternoon and evening listening to people talk about all the candy they got and their costumes and parties they went to ad I'm just like, "Oh ok, Netflix, Pjs, Food and my bed." Anyway I got a lot of follows and favorites but no reviews. Come on guys. I need reviews to write. I need to know what you guys want to read. I can't live like this. JK but I need you guys to review. Good reviews. Yerp. Enjoy!**

**To-mahomiefrenso: Thanks. The first chapter was more like an explanation chapter that's why there was not much dialogue, every chapter will have it unless I say for some other reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any characters. If I did I would live in the house described in this story, not an apartment in NY. **

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake to Tobias shaking me. I sit up and check myself in the mirror. We get out of the car and walk into the film lot hand in hand. As soon as we go inside we are torn apart and sent hair and makeup. My makeup is wiped off and my face is completely remade. My hair is curled then ruffled up to look rugged and windblown. After that I am escorted to costume where i am given a completely black skin-tight jumpsuit, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket to put over the jumpsuit. I go into my dressing room and put on the outfit. Then I say a silent prayer in my head like I always do and go outside and wait.

"Hey Tris, was up?"

I internally sigh then turn around.

"Hey Al." Al has known me since I was in high school but, in 12th grade, right before we were supposed to graduate he became part of the group of people that bullied me. After we graduated he ended up going to the same college as me and has been trying to apologize but he helped them to jump me and that stayed with me. He became a set designer and was hired for this movie. He has been bothering me everyday since we started shooting.

"Can I try and say I'm sorry again? I really am sorry. Can we start over please. I don't want to live with the person I love hating me. Come on."

"You love me!? Last I checked if you love someone you don't help their mortal enemies jump them. You don't betray them when they are being bullied. You don't be a complete and total dick to them when they need you most. If it wasn't for Christina I would have committed suicide. Because of you, you cowardly,asshole. If you ever try to talk to me or touch me again I will kill you. Get away from me."

"Please, just hear me out. All I've ever wanted you to do was notice me. I was stupid and will regret what I did for the rest of my life. Please just give me a chance. Let me take you on a date. Please?"

"Al, I hate your fucking guts more than anything else in the world at this point. You are an unbelieveable human being. I can't believe that a person like you can exist. So stupid as to think that I will believe a stupid story like yours."

"I have loved you since we were still friends but you only ever noticed that pretty boy wannabe Four. I was always there for you. Why did you like him?"

"When you attacked me he was the one that beat you guys up and saved me. That's why. And about that date, I'm married."

I run away and into Tobias. I try to look like I'm ok but I'm quite angry. My face is probably red but more than likely it can't be seen under all the makeup that was put on me. Some how though Tobias can tell.

"Hey Tris. Are you ok? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just running and now I'm out of breath."

"Are you sure? You look angry."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Come on tell me.. Please?"

"Fine. Al was bothering me again. It's nothing same old thing. Nothing to worry about. I told him off worse than I ever have."

"Are you sure? Cause I'm really getting tired of him."

"It's fine Tobias. I swear. Lets go,we're starting finally."

We walk to the main stage area and he stands next to the director while I sit in the chair and start getting tied up. In the scene I learn that the guy is actually the antagonist, he has me tied up at his headquarters and I have to escape. After I am gagged, blindfolded,and tied up we start. After what seems like hours of saying lines. stunts, fights and other random stuff its time to go. We finished shooting today and we are going to have a party tomorrow to celebrate. Als, some fans won a sweepstakes and they get to come to the party and the premiere of the movie in 6 months. As always I go into my dressing room, change my clothes and take off most of my makeup and redo it lightly to look presentable. I walk out and see Al waiting by my dressing room door. As I am about to walk back inside to text Tobias to come get me he grabs my arm. That's it. I turn back around.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me, Al?" I say spitting out his name.

"Oh, come on Tri-" Before he can finish his sentence I kick him in his family jewels causing him to bend over. Then I punch him in the face and round-house kick him in the side. He falls on the floor gasping for air.

"I said don't touch me." I growl. I walk away to find Tobias staring at me from halfway across the room. His mouth is hanging open and he has a look of complete awe on his face. I playfully push is jaw up to close his mouth.

"Whats wrong?" I say acting innocent.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Remember that I do my own stunts. It takes lots of training, including martial arts."I pull him into me with newfound strength and sash my lips against his. We have a slightly heated make out session with me tangling my hands in his hair and wrapping my legs around his waist. Also, he has one hand on my ass holding me up and the other holding my face to his. We release each other, breathing hard and then run out to the car eager to get home.

On the way home we stop at McDonalds and get two sodas. We decided not to get food because when we get home I am going to cook dinner. We also stop at Target and I pick up the stuff I need to make dinner and dessert. We pay and checkout then leave. We finally get home and I put the stuff in the kitchen and go to take a shower. I turn on the water and get my bath stuff ready. I put my Clarisonic Mia next to the shower then get in. I wash my body and hair. Then I use my Clarisonic Mia and my favorite Clean and Clear face wash to scrub my face of the makeup and dirt. I get out, and put on my flannel pj pants and long sleeve t-shirt.

"Hey Tris." I hear Tobias call.

"What?" I call back.

"Do you want me to put away the stuff you bought?"

"No, I'm about to come and make dinner now."

"Ok."

I walk downstairs and see Tobias sitting in front of the TV watching a football game. I smile at him then walk into the kitchen to start dinner. I am going to make pasta with alfredo sauce, shrimp, and basil. I put the pasta in one pot and the shrimp in a frying pan and the alfredo sauce in a saucepan to heat up. While all those things were on the stove I started on the s'mores cupcakes. I take the graham crackers and make the crust and put it in the oven. I stir everything then add the shrimp and sauce to the now drained pasta. I stir it together then put it back on the stove to keep warm. I make chocolate cake batter then put it on top of the graham cracker crust and put marshmallows in the batter. I put it take for 15 more minutes. After I put the cupcakes back in, I start to share out the pasta and shrimp. I garnish with basil and put it out on the table. I take out the cupcakes and put them in the fridge to cool quickly. I think about what we are going to drink and decide on Marsala, an expensive Italian dessert wine that's tastes amazing. I pour it into two crystal wine flutes and put them on the table. Lastly, I pipe blue and gray swirled marshmallow buttercream onto the frosting. I put them back in the fridge, and go into the living room.

"Tobias, dinner's ready. Come eat."

"Ok, I'm coming."

We walk into the kitchen, wash our hands then sit down. We talk as we eat about anything and everything.

"I can't believe we finished the movie already. It seems like we just started yesterday." I say.

"I know right. I bet you a bunch of fangirls are talking about it on Instagram. I would." He replies. We laugh.

" As soon as we're done with this movie we have the premiere of the other one. And the premiere of this one in a few months. We need something to relieve all the stress." I say.

"And what do you think we need to relieve the stress?" He asks.

"This may seem like the opposite of what we need but how about a kid? Or a pet?"

He looks at me with a weird expression. I begin to feel stupid for suggesting it and I mentally slap myself.

"Nevermind. It was stupid to suggest that. Lets just get a dog or something. Just forget about it. They would just be more would love them though-"

"Tris! Shut up. I think it would be great if we had a kid now. The fans and the public would be thrilled and so would we. We would be a family. Also, we should get two huskies if you're still think about getting a pet." Tobias says cutting me off.

"Definitely. Lets go watch TV, I'll clean up later." I say. We finish eating then go into the living. I sit next to him and curl up under his arm. We flip through the channels looking for something to watch then we stumble across Disney Channel and I hear Tobias groan. I love watching Disney Channel but Tobias hates it.

"Please, please, please, please, please,please? Come on. Please?" I beg him. He seems to think about it. More than likely he is thinking about what he could get out of it. After about two minutes of thinking it appears that he got an idea.

"Fine we can watch it." He says.

"Whats the catch? What do you want?" I say.

"Nothing as of now." He says suspiciously.

"Ok." I get up and walk into the kitchen. I pick up the plate with the cupcakes on it and walk back to the living room. I put the plate into Tobias's hands and lay down with my head on his lap. We eat a few cupcakes each all the while watching Jessie reruns. I get us some more Marsala and we watch TV until about 3 in the morning. I fall asleep on the couch and I feel Tobias pick me up and carry me into the bedroom and put me on the bed. I wrap myself in the soft black duvet and fall deeper into sleep, _so much for cleaning up_, I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, I got a couple reviews on my first two chapters but I was kinda hoping for more though. Thank you from the tippy top of my head to the bottom of my feet for all the favorites and follows, and those few reviews and kind words and ASDFGHJKL. I never thought I would say something this cliche but I can believe people actually read and like my story. Thank you guys so much. If you want to see anything in particular just leave a review or PM me. In this chapter there is a 4 month time skip to the premiere and Tris gets pregnant after them trying in those months. And finally to brawston your story is very good and well written, all of you that read this story please go read theirs. Sorry for the long authors note but I really want to express and explain how I'm feeling right now. So I'm finally done ENJOY!**

**Tris P.O.V-Four Months Later**

I pull the dress on from my feet up and ask Christina to zip it up. She does and I zip up hers. We put on our shoes then go outside to where the limo is waiting. I see Tobias waiting by the limo and I decide to surprise him. I walk up behind him and to the side a little.

"Hey Tobias." I whisper lightly into his ear.

He turn around looking surprised and his eyes nearly pop out his head when he sees me. I am wearing a blue and white floor length gown that looks like sheets of silk sewn together which it basically is. It flows out and swishes with each movement (link in my bio). My shoes are simple 8 inch white stilettos. My hair is done in a complicated half up, half down, wedding type style. For jewelry I'm just wearing the diamond earrings and necklace that I wore for our wedding and a couple of rings. Tobias is wearing a simple white suit with a blue and white flower in his lapel to match my dress.

"Damn, Tris. You look great." He stutters.

"Thanks. Now lets go."

We get into the limo and I see our friends Marlene, Uriah, Zeke (Uriah's older brother), Will, Shauna and Lynn. hey all had a part in the movie. Christina, and Marlene were both my alliances and makeup artists. Also, Shauna worked for the people trying to kill me and she was my costume designer. Zeke was Tobias' costume designer and bad guy and Uriah was another bad guy. Lynn was another one of my alliances and Will was the head bad guy.

"Hello everyone. I suppose you're wondering why I gathered you all here today." I say with a deep voice.

"We are here to celebrate the release of the first movie that we did altogether. Its gonna be so much fun." I continue going back to my regular voice. I am basically bouncing in my seat as we continue to talk.

"I'm so excited. This is gonna be so much fun. Eeek I can't believe this is happening." Christina exclaims.

"Imagine the award shows. The fans. Our careers are gonna seriously gonna take of." Marlene screeches.

"I don't think Four and I can get any more famous. But I am just glad we got to do this together. I couldn't be happier right now. I am just mad that Al will be there. He is so annoying and I want to kill him. But lets not think about that. Lets think about walking down that red carpet and making fans happy." As soon as I finish my speech the limo stops. I take a deep breath grab Tobias's hand and wait for the door to open. I look back at the rest of the group and see them all with their who is lesbian but she single. Sometimes shes my favorite person in the group. I can talk to her about anything. I mean Christina is my best friend and I can't talk to her about anything but she is just too girly sometimes. She is never really serious. Lynn is always serious and never I love and cherish all my friends equally.

The door to the limo opens I all I can register is flashing lights and cheering. I put on a big smile and step out of the limo with my husband and friends right behind me. I grab Tobias's hand and we walk down the red carpet, stopping to take pictures with fans and ad sign autographs. One fan is so excited to see me and it actually makes me want t cry but Christina would murder me and hide the body if I messed up my makeup. I hug her and take a few pictures with her, then move on. Both Tobias and I finally get to the end of the carpet. We pose for some pictures and get interviewed by different companies. One was from MTV and it surprised me a lot.

"Hey and look who we have here. The famous FourTris. How does it feel to be in such an anticipated movie?" Tobias is referred to as Four because he doesn't want anyone to know his real name except for me. Our ship name, compliments of Chritistia is FourTris and that's what all the fans and what the media calls us.

"It's amazing really. Just to realize that you do something that other people like to watch and that you make other people happy. It's just overall really amazing."

"Great. So, how was it filming the movie? You know with doing your own stunts, acting like you hate your best friends, making it look real? How was it?"

"I was difficult but was so much fun. The training was brutal and my trainer did not go easy on me at all but, due to the brutal training my stunts weren't that hard. Acting like I hate my friends was more than likely the hardest part of the movie because I love them so much but we did it and I really think all the fans are gonna love it."

"That great. I hope I enjoy it as well. Two more questions. One is what is it like seeing all the fans here today? I can only imagine what you and all your friends are feeling right now."

"Well seeing all these fans I'm pretty sure nothing else has ever made me this happy. Just seeing them all so excited to watch the movie that we made. I am really excited to see the ratings,box office results and most of all the fan reactions."

"Great. Last of all, one question I'm pretty sure everyone is curious about, you and Four have been married for almost a year, are you guys thinking about kids or are you pregnant?"

"I'm not gonna say anything right now but everyone will know by my next appearance. Anyways I have to go but I hope you and everyone else really likes the movie."

"Thanks."

I nod then walk away. As I was getting interviewed so was Tobias and the rest of the cast. As we are going inside some photographers ask for a group shot. We all line up and take a few pictures. We then walk inside and take our seats. We get drinks, popcorn, and candy from the cast assistants. **( I don't know what these people are called but they basically get stuff for the stars, help them out and stuff.)** I settle into the couch that we get to sit on in the V.I.P section and curl up under Tobias's arm. I relax and the movie starts.

**A/N: Done with that. I meant to get this finished and up yesterday but I had a test at school in which I had to write a story about something that happened in my life and my teacher graded it and I had to type it up and print it for her. Let me know if you guys want to hear about when they are watching the movie. The baby and stuff will come next chapter. It was supposed to be in this chapter but its really late where I am, I'm tired and I want to take a shower but the hot water in the place where I live is shut down so I can't. Anyway, let me know and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, sorry for not posting. I was so busy its not even funny. I hope you all had a good holiday(s). Anyway, I got no reviews on my last chapter as to what you guys wanted so I'm just gonna write. I waited a while but no reviews so I hope you guys enjoy. Bye!**

**Tris **

I wake up and run into the bathroom. I hang my head over the toilet as my insides start to come out. I puke and puke and puke until eventually I have nothing left inside me. When I finally finish I realize that Tobias was holding my hair and rubbing my back. I get up and brush my teeth. After I take a shower I go into my closet to choose my outfit for the day. I have a meeting with a movie producer for another movie, and a doctor's appointment because I threw up once during the premiere and again when we got home. I decide on jet black skinny jeans, black tank top with a black cashmere sweater over it. Lastly, I grab my black riding boots that go to just above my calves and put them at the bedroom door. By the time I'm done I smell something delicious wafting throughout the house. I walk downstairs and see Tobias with no shirt standing over the stove.

"Hello, handsome. What are you making?" I say as I walk up next to him while slipping my arm around his torso.

"Poached eggs, french toast, fresh fruit, with a choice of coffee, apple juice, orange juice, or grapefruit juice. Also, if you want I also made pancakes." He replies taking the pan off of the stove and switching the eggs to two plates. He sets it on the table then guides me to my seat. I sit down then give him a questioning look,

"What's up with all the fancy food, Chef Eaton?" I ask.

"I figured if you're not feeling to well that you could do with some good food."

"Oh ok then. Thank you." We share out our food then start eating.

As I was eating I realized that today is the anniversary of my parent's death. Soon I feel really sick again. Apparently, it showed because Tobias rushed over to me. I realized then that I was crying and shaking. Tobias picks me up and carries me to our room and set me on the bed. He gets a spare blanket and wraps me in it. I cry for what seems like ever then the next thing I know Tobias is shaking me awake.

"Do you want me to reschedule your doctors appointment and meeting?" Tobias aks.

"No, it's ok. Can you go get the car while I fix myself, please?"

"Sure, which car?" He says grabbing his jacket.

"Surprise me." I reply walking into the bathroom.

As I am washing my face I hear the doorbell ring.

"TOBIAS, can you get that please?" I yell.

"Sure."

About ten seconds later as I was putting the final touches on my makeup I hear Tobias call me.

"Yes, Tobias?!"

"You might wanna come here a second."

"Ok. I'm coming."

I run out of the room while grabbing my boots. I walk down the stairs while putting on my boots. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Mom?" I say then everything fades away to black.

I hear a soft voice singing.

"Say something I'm giving up on you. IPlease Tris. Please wake up."

Then I hear footsteps and a door opening and closing. I try to wake up but I just succumb to the darkness again.

When I wake up I see a bright light in my face so I close my eyes again. I slowly open my eyes giving them time to adjust to the light. I try to lift my arms and find that they are restricted. I begin to feel really scared then I hear a one slow beeping sound speed up and realize that's it's a heart monitor. Why am I in a hospital?

" TOBY! TOBY!" I scream. A nurse comes rushing into my room.

"Are you ok, ?"

"I want my Toby. Where is he?"

"Sorry miss but there has been no one here by the name of Toby."

"What about someone by the name of Four?"

"Oh yes. He wouldn't leave your bed side since you got here. He just left to get some food after I had to basically kick him out."

"Ok. Wait how long of I been here?"

"Well you came in three days ago. You were in a mild stress induced coma. It's nothing serious but for other reasons we have to keep you for about a week for observation."

"WHAT?! A week? Why?" I say sighing.

"You will be informed of why when your husband, I'm assuming, gets back.

"Ok. Thank you."

I lay back thinking of all the possible reasons why I would need to stay for observation. As I am thinking I hear the door open and I open my eyes. Tobias rushed over to me and undoes the restraint. He pulls me into his arms and kissed me full on the lips.

"It was only a couple days but I thought you would never wake up. You don't understand how many reporters were trying to get into the hospital to get a snapshot of you."

I laugh as he puts me down.

"I just have one question." I say.

"What?"

"Why did they put restraints on me?"

"While you were in the coma you were thrashing a lot. They were supposed to take them off as soon as you woke up though."

"Oh. Well you better get used to sleeping without me cause I'm gonna be in here for another week."

"Yeah I have a solution for that." As soon as he says that he picks me up again. He lays down on the bed then puts me back down next to him. We talk for a little more then I remembered something that was very important.

" Tobias, was my mom really there?" I ask.

"Yes she was gonna come see you but she decided to come tomorrow to give you time to calm down." He replies, biting his lip which is so adorable.

"Let's worry about all of that now let's just enjoy each other. "

"Ok." He kisses my forehead, then my nose , and finally my lips as we drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Done. Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy cause I was nominated for the junior national young leaders conference so yeah. I'll try to update at least once a week in the weekend but no promises. Also, sorry if this chapter didn't really make any sense but I've been writing this is short bursts so yeah. Lastly, you guys absolutely have to tell me what you want to see or else I can't update. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave reviews. Thanks bye my muffins until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys, sorry for not updating when I said I would but there are two reasons why. 1) I have gotten almost no reviews and I feel like no one is reading this story. 2) I was really busy. I am in 7th grade but I take high school classes and I was nominated to go to the Junior National Young Leaders Conference. Yeah so, if I don't get more reviews I might just delete the story. Also, shoutout to ****lalalalalataz and Percabeth012345 for being the only person to review on my last chapter. Lastly, sorry if the last chapter was crappy and confusing. This chapter should be better. This is random but right now I am listening to Nina by Ed Sheeran. Its a really good song. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Tris P.O.V**

We wake about an hour later to a nurse knocking on the door then walking in. She has on an unusually wide smile considering she just woke up the two most important people in the whole hospital. We sit up as she walks over to start checking my vital signs. After shes done she looks at her clipboard before looking back at us.

"I have some good news." The nurse chirps.

"What is it?" I ask, suddenly feeling curious.

"Well, you're pregnant."

I look at Tobias, who has a very wide smile on his face. My face breaks into a large grin and I kiss him on the lips. We pull away and look at each other both smiling like crazy. I look down at my stomach then back at Tobias.

"We're gonna be parents. We're gonna be parents." I repeat.

"I know and its gonna be amazing. We're starting a family." He says.

I nod and look back at the nurse. She eyes are shining like she going to cry. I smile.

"How far along am I?" I ask sitting up being careful of my stomach.

"About two weeks now we have to keep you for observation due to the stress your body is going through. You should be able to go home in about a week or two."

"Uggh ok. Thank you."

"You're welcome is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's it thank you for your help."

"Ok just press that button if you need anything."

"Ok." She leaves the room and I turn to face Tobias. He has a few tears running down his face. I kiss them away.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you and the baby growing inside you too." He says but he seems a little off.

"What's wrong, Toby?"

"I'm scared I'm gonna be like my father." He says.

"Toby you're going to be a great father. Don't even say that. You are not gonna be a monster like he was. You are going to take care me and this baby because you love us. You know you do. Now, let's go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Tris."

"You're welcome. Now sleep my beloved." I drift off to sleep thinking of the baby growing inside of me.

Later on, I wake up again to the sound of the door opening. A nurse walks in, holding a tray and smiling. Why do these nurses love to wake us up, I am pregnant here, I NEED SLEEP. I roll over as the nurse approaches my bed. On the tray is tiny medicine cup with a single pill in it. Yay, medicine. Note the sarcasm. She checks my vitals then turns to me.

"Sorry to wake you but its time for your medicine. You only have one medicine though." She says.

"What is it for?" I asked confused.

"You passed out because of stress and high blood-pressure. This helps to lower blood-pressure and control stress hormones. This is very important especially being that you are pregnant." She explains, handing me the small cup with the pill and a larger cup with water. I take the pill then go to lie back down with Tobias.

"Also, there is a woman here named Natalie asking to see you. Should I let her in?"

I take a deep breath. "Yes, you can let her in, thank you."

While I was talking to the nurse, Tobias had woken up.

"Whats going on?" He asks.

"I am about to face my mother."

"Are you sure that you're ready for that? You're not supposed to stress yourself. And especially now that you're pregnant." I roll my eyes.

"Tobias, thank you for worrying about me and the baby but you're not always gonna be able to protect me. I can do this, I have calmed myself and I'm ready. Ok?"

"Fine, but please be careful, ok?"

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Just as we finish our conversation the door opens and my mother walks into the room. She looks as though she hasn't aged a day since her "death". I take in her features, straight blond hair tied into a knot at the back of her head, piercing green eyes and pale but beautiful skin. She looks exactly the same.

"Oh my God. Mom, I thought you were dead." So many emotions are racing through me right now. Anger, confusion, happiness, and betrayal rush through my blood. The anger takes over me.

"What is wrong with you? Do you know how many nights I stayed up crying, unable to sleep because I missed you. And you have the nerve to reappear in my life like nothing's wrong. Like you didn't leave me when I was only 13. I needed you and you left me." At some point during my rant I had started to cry and Tobias wrapped his arms around me. I turn and bury my face into Tobias's chest. He buries his face into my hair all the while whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Tris, please let me explain. Please." I turn back around.

"You have 5 minutes. Use it wisely." I snuggle deeper into Tobias's chest as she prepares herself to explain.

"When your father and I first got married we only planned on having one kid, but when I got pregnant with you we knew you were going to be very special. When you were born you had very high brain waves, amazing memory, and could do thing regular newborns can't .I am something called a Divergent and so are you. What this means is that we have different way of thinking. We can understand things that regular people can't. We are like alpha geniuses. The thing is we are the only people in America that are known to be Divergent. We are very dangerous because this means that we can understand things the government can't, meaning we have the power to overthrow them. Just after you turned 13 I found out that we were both being hunted. The only way to keep you safe was to make a deal with the people hunting me known as the Erudite was to disappear in other words fake my own death. I always watched you from afar to make sure they held up their end of the bargain. I watched you grow up and go to college and it hurt me so much that I left you and that I could not be apart of your life but I had to do it to keep you safe. Know you know why I had to do it,please forgive me."

"Mom, I am grateful for what you did to keep me safe but why couldn't you tell me?" I ask skeptically.

"If I told you they would have known and then I wouldn't matter if I went away or not, they would still come after let me be part of your life." She said.

"Ok, now that I know what actually happened I will forgive you but you will have to show me you really care before I can let you back into my life. But to start you off, I am pregnant so technically you are going to be a is honestly nice to se you and know what happened. Maybe when I get out of here you can come to our house and have dinner."

"I would love that. Are you sure that your Husband would be fine with that?" She asks, unsure.

"It will be fine. But I am really tired now. You can stop by tomorrow If you would like."

"Ok. I will, trust me." She begins to walk out of the door but my last question stops her.

"Mom if you are able to have contact with me now then what happened to Erudite?" I ask as I snuggle closer to now sleeping Tobias.

"I worked to show the good part of the government what they were doing then they got shut down and sent to jail."

"Oh Ok. Goodbye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She walks out and shuts the door. I turn around to press my face against Tobias's chest, breathing in his amazing scent. As I drift off to sleep I think about what a crazy yet amazing life I have.

**A/N:** **Sorry I haven't updated since Jesus was onEarth but I have been really busy. I am officially going to the Junior National Young Leaders Conference (look it up) this summer. I've been busy getting ready for it. Anyway, r&amp;r. Loveyou guys. Thanks for of the post is Brother by NeedtoBreathe. Bye Bye. Also, follow me on instagram beautifully_insecure46. :) (::)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't kill me I know I have been MIA for so long but a lot has been going on in my life. I became obsessed with a Swedish boyband, my best friend lives in Egypt*I haven't met her in person yet), I planned out my life, I am going through the NYC high school application process. And a lot more. It's 1:00 am right now and it's been awhile since I've written this story so I'm super sorry if this is bad. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy. (P.S If you got a little heart attack when you saw that I updated, let me know.) Now on with the story. BTW, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And Hanukkah! And Kwanza! And anything else you awesome people celebrate! (The formatting might be a little funny cause I am not used to Fanfiction's formatting anymore and I fucked it up and I'm to lazy to fix it. This chapter is gonna be short and be a filler. Sorry)**

**Tris's P.O.V**

**Two Weeks Later**

Today my mom is coming over for dinner. Tobias is out at a meeting for another movie deal that he was offered. Even though I am only one month along, my doctor says that I am to refrain from any physical activity. In other words, no actions movies or training. So I decided to invite my mom over today to start the rekindling of our relationship, since I have to stay home anyway and Tobias would pretty much be here too. I stay home all day cooking and doing some light cleaning. By the time Tobias gets home, dinner is neatly done and we are waiting for my mom. We sit on the couch flipping through the channels and talking.

"Tobias?" I say as we continue to scroll.

"Yes, my love?"

"What if I'm not a good mother. I mean I can barely take care of this baby when its inside of me. Much less when its out. All I can think about is running, jumping, fighting and training, when I should be thinking about eating the right foods and relaxing. I' already hor-"

"TRIS SHUT UP. YOU'RE RAMBLING! Don't say anything like that, You are going to be a wonderful mother. You just haven't gotten used to being pregnant yet. Trust me by next month, you'll be perfect mother material. You are going to be an amazing mother that any child would be lucky to have. So don't ever say anything like that ever again." He says sternly.

"Okay. Oh and Tobias?"

"Yes Tris?"

"You were rambling too."

"Oh whatever."

"Tobias what should the name be if its a girl? Or a boy?"

Just as he is about to say something the doorbell rings. I tell Tobias to get the door while I got take the last of the food out of the oven. I set everything up on the table and as I'm pouring drinks, Tobias and my mother walk into the dining room.

"Hello, Tris. How are you?" She says.

"I'm good. How are you?" I say, walking over and hugging her. Over the past two weeks we had grown closer and I had started to trust her a little.

"I'm fine. I would like to hear about your life, if that's okay with you."

"That would be perfect. Why don't we talk over dinner."

"Of course."

We sit down and pray, then start to eat. I made a simple dinner of mashed potatoes, baked chicken and steamed vegetables. We sit to eat and we start to have small talk.

"So Tris, how have you been?" My mother asks.

"Well, life was pretty good even after you left. I met Tobias in sophomore year. We dated all through high school and graduated one year apart. I graduated as valedictorian. I went to college and have a masters degree in medicine and I took up acting to put myself through medical school. Acting ended up becoming a full time thing after producers and directors saw my work. Toby and I got married in college so acting also helped to pay for our wedding. I've had a pretty good life, despite you not being there."

"That's wonderful. I'm so sorry that I missed out on everything. I truly am."

"Listen mom, there is nothing we can do about it now. Let's just try to make the future better."

"Okay. Is there anything else?"

"I guess that's it. Nothing really happened in my life. I was just in hiding the whole time."

"Well mom, welcome to our crazy life. I hope up can keep up with it all."

"Anything for you my dear. I love you, Tris." She says.

"I love you too, Mom." I say.

**A/N: I have nothing else to say except I apologize for this crappy ass filler chapter. I'm on break this week so hopefully I'll be able to get a better chapter up later this week. BTW, should I continue my DIvergent High story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have been gone. I'm sorry. I am trying to get these stories back up. Hopefully, I will be able to find a schedule to update. Love you guys. Enjoy!**

**(Timeskip to when she's at 9 months)**

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee. I groan, knowing that I'm going to have to drink orange juice, because I can't have coffee. I get up, put on a big maternity shirt then pad downstairs into the kitchen. Right as I walk through the threshold of the kitchen, I see my amazing looking husband, standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes. wearing only a pair of pajama pants that sit low on his waist. I silently walk up behind him and attempt to wrap my arms around his waist, my big 9 months stomach blocking me. He turns around, putting the spatula down and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, my love. How you feeling?" He asks, leading me towards the table to sit down.

"I feel pregnant. And hungry. I feel pregnant and hungry." I say, my mood suddenly changing. Fucking pregnancy.

"Well, I can't help with the pregnant part but I can feed you until you are content." He says, walking to get plates.

"And that is why I love you." I say, shifting in my chair.

"You only love me for my food. I knew it." He says, placing our plates on the table.

"Don't be silly. I love you for you. Food is just a bonus." I say, as he sits down.

We sit and eat, talking about all the things that will happen when the baby arrives and how we will deal with the press. As we finish I get up to start clearing the table. As I walk to the sink I suddenly feel a wetness running down my legs.

"Tobias! My water broke!" I yell. He runs over and picks me up. He runs into the living room and sets me on the couch, grabs the bag we had prepared with my things, then picks me up and runs out onto the driveway and puts me in the car. He starts it and drives away driving fast but carefully. I focus on breathing and counting the time between my contractions. We get to the hospital and he rushes me inside.

"Help, my wife is going into labor!" He shouts.

A nurse runs over with a wheelchair, while others fret over me, paging labor and delivery, telling them to get a bed ready. They push me into an elevator, all the while asking me questions about my contractions, if I'm feeling any unusual pain, things like that. We go into the delivery room and they start to prep me for delivery. The whole time, Tobias is at my side.

"Okay , you're going to have to start pushing now." Says the midwife, standing between my legs. I'm slightly suspicious of her, as she has been eyeing Tobias since we got here but, I just attribute that to us being famous (And Tobias' good looks).I follow her directions and start to push. Tobias is on my left side holding my hand. As I start to push I regret not taking the epidural. Ugg this is gonna take a while.

I spend the next few hours pushing and resting. It seems that actual labor has not started yet. It was false labor pains. Finally I start to feel the labor pain again and I know that this time the baby is really gonna come. I push the button to call the midwife and she comes running in with the doctor at her side. Thankfully, the other midwife was done working for the day and "just had to go" so I got a new, much nicer one. She puts my feet into the stirrups and probes around down there to make sure everything is okay. It feels weird know that it's usually Tobias' fingers down there for different reasons. I slightly smile to myself before feeling another pang of pain and actually remember where I am. I focus on trying to get this baby out of me safely.

"Okay, miss. You're fully dilated and I'm going to need you to start pushing. Now!" The midwife says.

I follow her instructions and start to push. The pain is immense but I just grit my teeth and push when she tells me too. Tobias is by my side the whole time holding my hand is his and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I start to feel very weak and tired and just want to sleep.

"Tobias, I want to sleep." I say, my eyelids starting to droop.

"You can't right now Tris. The baby's head is almost out then they'll be able to pull him or her out. Just a little longer." He says, rubbing circles on my hand.

"Okay , just one more push, I can see the baby's head now." I hear the midwife say, but everything sound distant. Soon my eyes start to droop even more and I faintly hear a loud beeping and a doctor yelling before everything goes black.

**A/N: Bam! How do you guys like that cliffhanger? Sorry that this chapter is so short but it had to be in order to get the full effect of the cliffhanger. I'm starting back up my two stories. I hope to be updating on the weekends cause it is impossible for me to update during the week. Once I finish one of them, I have an idea for another story which I will start writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it motivates me to write and update. Love you guys, byeeeee! (Ps. Check out my other story)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so bad at updating. I'm really sorry. I go to a college prep school so I get intense amounts of homework and projects. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope you like this chapter. Bye!**

**Tobias P.O.V**

"Sir you have to leave." One of the nurses says while pushing me out of the room. Se leads me to the observation room, leaving me to watch from behind a glass.

I watch as the doctors work on her, yelling orders that I can't hear. I turn away, unable to watch anymore. I decide that I should call our friends and let the know what is going on. When I walk into the waiting room, I see people staring at me. I ignore the looks and pull out my phone. I call Christina first, being that she is Tris' best friend. It rings twice before she answers in her usual excited, cheerful voice.

"Hey Four, what's up?" She says.

"Hey Christina; I just wanted to tell you that Tris went into labor a few hours ago and-" I begin but get cut off by her squealing.

"OMG, really? Boy or girl? Wait, don't tell me, I'm on my wa-"

"Christina!" I yell, trying to get through what I'm saying without breaking down.

"What happened?" She asks, and I hear the sadness in her voice as she realizes something is wrong.

"Something went wrong. I don't know what happened but her heart rate spiked and she passed out. The doctors made me leave the room." I choke out around the lump in my throat.

"Oh my gosh. I'm getting the rest everyone and we'll be there soon. She'll be okay." She says, the excitement no longer in her voice.

"I hope so," I say and hang up.

I sit in one of the hard, uncomfortable chairs and hang my head in my hands. Everything was so perfect. She was healthy, the baby was healthy, everything was fine until it wasn't. I want to slam my fist into the wall but I know that if I do it'll be in some magazine or on some entertainment show by tomorrow. Instead, I keep my head down and hope that my Tris will be okay.

After sitting for about 30 minutes before I decide to ask the nurses for any updates on her. Just as I get up to go to the desk, the doctor that was working on Tris comes out and walks over to me. I rush over to him, eager to know what went wrong.

"Is she okay?! What went wrong?!" I kinda shout, looking the doctor in the eyes, frantically.

"As of now, she is stable. It seems that your wife has high blood pressure which was previously unknown. During the labor, her blood pressure spiked and caused her to have breathing problems. That's what caused her to feel faint and pass out. We gave her some medications to bring her pressure down and she should be waking up soon. She got lucky but you will have to follow up with your primary physician to handle her hypertension."

"Woah, thank you so much, Doctor. How is the baby?" I ask, worried that he didn't say anything about him or her.

"Your baby was in distress for a little while but we were able to get her out. However, because of your wife's low breathing, the baby had low oxygen levels and we had to give her a mask. She is going to be fine. Would you like to see her?" He asks.

"Her? It's a girl? Yes, I wanna see her." I say, walking behind the doctor who is already walking into the labor and delivery unit.

We walk towards the nursery and as we walk my Tris' room, I see her sleeping peacefully, a bassinet beside her. Instead of going to the nursery, we walk into the room. A nurse leads me to the bassinet and picks up a tiny little human. She carefully places her in my arms and tells me how to hold her. I carry her in my arms with the most delicate touch, scared that I don't know my own strength and will accidentally hurt her. I look down and see her sleeping face. I can't see her eyes but she has Tris' light blonde hair and a round, soft, pug nose. She is perfect.

Just as I place her back into the bassinet, Tris starts to stir and wakes up. I walk over to her and stroke her hair, giving her a kiss on the head.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"I'm okay. A little tired, though. Is the baby okay?" She asks looking around. I walk over to the bassinet and pick up our precious little daughter. I walk to the bed and hand her over to Tris.

"This is our beautiful little daughter. She's a perfect mixture of us." I say.

"She really is. What should we name her?" She says, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was thinking Kala Davina. Kala means princess in Hawaiian and Davina means cherished in Hebrew."

"That's perfect. I already love her so much. I hope I'm a good mother to her." She says.

"You are going to be a great mother. I'm sure of it." I lean down and give her a kiss on the lips.

At that moment, there is a knock on the door and it opens a bit. It's the doctor. He walks all the way in and starts to check Tris' vitals as I put Kala into the bassinet.

"Your vitals look good but as I was telling your husband earlier, you are going to have to go to your primary doctor for a follow up to talk about your high blood pressure. As of now, we have it under control with some medication and we will prescribe some for you to take until you can go to your doctor. Will you be breastfeeding?" He asks.

"Yes, I will be. Will the medication affect the baby in any way?" She asks.

"Usually it would but there is now a medication that is harmless to the baby." He says, just as the nurse walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to take the little one into the nursery for measurements now. She will be brought back later." The nurse says, walking over to the bassinet. I had never seen this nurse before, probably due to the shift change, but the doctor seems to trust her so I let her pick up Kala from the bassinet and carry her out. The doctor finishes talking to us then walks out.

A minute later, Christina walks in, with the rest of the group, bearing multiple huge bags and balloons. We had decided not to have a baby shower since we only had a small group of true friends and didn't want to draw too much media attention. We only bought the basics like a crib, changing table, playpen, and stroller and car seat. I guess the group (Christina) decided we needed more than that.

"Omg, are you okay Tris? We heard what happened!" Christina exclaims, running over to give her a hug.

"Yeah, there was a little complication during the delivery but the doctors handled it perfectly. I'm so glad you guys are here."  
"Where is the little angel? Is it a boy or girl?" She squeals, looking around.

"It is a little girl and they just took her a little while ago for measurements. She will be back later, though." Tris says, laughing at the look on Christina's face.

"Aww, that sucks. Well in the meantime, I'll show you all the great stuff we got."

Christina and the rest of the group start to pull things out of various bags. Stuffed animals, snot suckers, pacifiers, bottles, and every baby accessory imaginable comes out. I start talking with some of the guys about all the ridiculous things that the girls bought on behalf of them. Soon after, Christina stands up and exclaims, "I'm gonna go see if they'll let me see her in the nursery. Any of you coming?"

"I wanna go," Shauna says, standing up.

"Yeah, same here," Marlene adds. Eventually, the whole group stands up and leave the room. A nurse brings in dinner for Tris. Because she is breastfeeding, they give her real food instead of regular hospital food. Her plate has steak, potatoes, and vegetables. Since it is a private hospital, it is very top of the line and they provide a fancy dinner to new parents. Due to this, they bring a matching plate for me along with a bottle of cider in a bucket of ice with two glasses.

"Enjoy and congratulations." The nurse says.

"Thank you." Tris and I say in unison as she leaves the room. Just as we're about to start eating, the group bursts into the room, Christina at the front, looking frantic.

"SHE'S GONE!" Christina shouts.

**A/N:** **Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I am trying to get more regular with updating cause I wanna finish my two stories so I can start another one. I am only going to updating on the weekends, hopefully, one on SAT and one on SUN. Please review. Tell me what you think happened. Lastly, tell me if you guys want to see like M rated scenes.I hope you guys enjoyed, stay tuned for another chapter next weekend. Love you guys and check out my other story in the meantime. Bye! 3**


End file.
